sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Good Luck Chuck
| runtime = 99 minutes 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $59.2 million }} Good Luck Chuck is a 2007 American romantic comedy film starring Dane Cook and Jessica Alba. In the film, women find their "one true love" after having sex with a dentist named Chuck (Cook). Chuck meets a girl named Cam (Alba) and tries to become her true love. The film opened in theaters on September 21, 2007, and was heavily panned by critics. One of Good Luck Chuck s theatrical posters parodied the well-known Rolling Stone cover photographed by Annie Leibovitz featuring John Lennon and Yoko Ono in similar poses. Plot While playing seven minutes in heaven at a party in 1985, 10-year-old Charles "Chuck" Logan (Connor Price) refuses to kiss a goth girl named Anisha (Sasha Pieterse) who attempts to have sex with him. In retaliation, Anisha places a curse on Chuck, so that every single woman he sleeps with will break up with him and marry the next man who asks her out. In the present, Chuck (Dane Cook) is a successful dentist in his thirties, and runs a dental practice in the same building as his best friend Stu's (Dan Fogler) plastic surgery business. Chuck finds himself unable to tell his girlfriend, Carol (Chelan Simmons), that he loves her, and she breaks up with him while having sex on the beach. Following the break up, Stu and Chuck decide to attend the wedding of one of Chuck’s ex-girlfriends, Katie. At Katie’s wedding, Chuck becomes enamored with Cam Wexler (Jessica Alba), a clumsy, yet attractive and friendly marine biologist. Their chemistry is apparent the moment they start talking. The wedding eventually ends, and they seemingly go their separate ways. While working at a penguin habitat, Cam accidentally slips and chips her tooth. When she visits Chuck to have it fixed, he asks her to go out with him instead of paying him. Though initially reluctant, Cam agrees. Meanwhile, Stu notices the pattern of girls getting married as soon as Chuck has sex with them. Stu eventually convinces Chuck to embrace the influx of women who have learned of his pattern and visit his practice, arguing that there's nothing better than having lots of guilt-free sex. However, after having this so-called "guilt-free sex" with numerous women, Chuck decides he wants a serious relationship with Cam. However, just before he has sex with her, Stu informs him that each of the women Chuck has slept with have got married, including Carol. Worried that the same thing will happen to Cam, Chuck begins to avoid her. Stu convinces Chuck to test the curse by having sex with an obese woman, and see if she marries afterward. Chuck asks Stu to ask the woman out to see if this results in marriage, and when it does not, Chuck concludes that the curse is fake, and has sex with Cam. Afterward, however, Chuck discovers that the woman Stu was supposed to ask out got married to another man. Chuck calls Stu, who confesses that he only pretended to ask the woman. Chuck gets mad because of Stu's treason but Stu doesn't care about the complaints. Chuck believes Cam wants to go out with Howard Blaine (Steve Bacic), who authored a book about penguins. Still convinced that Cam will hang out with him, Chuck tries desperately to get Cam's attention and asks her to marry him. His attempts, though, cause Cam to become convinced he's stalking her and she breaks up with him. After the break-up, Chuck attempts to track down Anisha in order to break the curse. Now married with a child, Anisha reveals to Chuck that they were just kids back then, and the curse wasn't meant to be real. Now deciding to let fate take its course, Chuck puts Cam in touch with Howard, and the two seem to connect instantly. Stu convinces Chuck to chase after Cam, who is now headed to Antarctica with Howard. After Chuck finds her, Cam reveals that Howard is already married to someone else, and that she's only leaving for a week. Chuck hands Cam a ring box containing a pebble, a reference to the penguin mating ritual in which a male penguin finds a stone and brings it to the female penguin he wants to be with (therefore, proposing to her). Meanwhile, Anisha is shown pulling a pin out of a voodoo doll, which signifies that Chuck is freed from the curse and has finally gotten the girl of his dreams. A year later, Chuck and Cam are in Antarctica together surrounded by penguins. Later, Stu is shown with his now wife house-sitting for Chuck and Cam who are now married as well. They search for home-made sex tapes, and find a disturbing tape where Chuck is giving oral to a plush penguin while Cam is off-screen making sex sounds, implying that they might have made the tape and left it for Stu to find as a gag. Cast * Dane Cook as Dr. Charles Logan ** Connor Price as young Charles Logan * Jessica Alba as Cam Wexler * Dan Fogler as Dr. Stuart Klaminsky ** Troy Gentile as young Stuart Klaminsky * Chelan Simmons as Carol * Lonny Ross as Joe Wexler * Ellia English as Reba * Annie Wood as Lara * Jodie Stewart as Eleanor Skepple * Michelle Harrison as Anisha Carpenter ** Sasha Pieterse as young Anisha Carpenter * Jodelle Micah Ferland as Lila Carpenter * Lindsay Maxwell as McTitty * Crystal Lowe as Cam's Wedding friend * Steve Bacic as Howard Blaine Reception The film was panned by critics. According to Rotten Tomatoes, only 5% of critics gave the film positive reviews, based on 114 reviews. The film was slightly better received by audiences, who gave it a 57% 'rotten' rating. On Metacritic, the film had an average score of 19 out of 100, based on 23 reviews, indicating "overwhelming dislike". Roger Ebert awarded the film 1 out of 4 stars, branding it "potty-mouthed and brain-damaged", whilst his reviewing partner, Richard Roeper also rated it poorly. Box office The film was the second-highest-grossing film at the U.S. box office in its opening weekend, grossing $13.6 million in 2,612 theaters. The film went on to have a total box office tally of approximately $35 million U.S. and $24 million foreign. In the present time movie has received mixed reviews, on IMDB it has 5.6 rating. Accolades The film earned two Razzie Award nominations including Worst Actress (Jessica Alba) and Worst Screen Couple (Alba and Dane Cook), but lost to Lindsay Lohan for I Know Who Killed Me. Production Good Luck Chuck was filmed from late-September to mid-November 2006. The film was shot in Vancouver, British Columbia and also partly in Edmonton, Alberta, using the Alberta Film Studio for the aquarium scenes and the neighborhood of Old Strathcona for exterior shots.http://www.filmalberta.com/facility-2 Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on 18 September 2007. # "I Was Zapped by the Lucky Super Rainbow" (Flaming Lips) # "Accident Prone" (The Honorary Title) # "Good Luck Chuck" (The Dandy Warhols) # "Love It When You Call" – Cherrytree House Version (The Feeling) # "Good Weekend" (Art Brut) # "Hurry Up Let's Go" (Shout Out Louds) # "Shut Me Out" (Aidan Hawken) – 2:49 # "You're Gonna Get It" (Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings) # "The Whistle Song" (Pepper) # "You Might Think" (The Cars) # "Physical" (Olivia Newton-John) # "Bela Lugosi's Dead" (Bauhaus) # "Crazy in Love" (Antique Gold) References External links * * * * * * Category:2007 films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s sex comedy films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American sex comedy films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian romantic comedy films Category:Canadian sex comedy films Category:Casual sex in films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about dentistry Category:Films set in 1985 Category:Films shot in Edmonton Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films